


交换生

by LaviniaChen



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: GGAD - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:13:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaviniaChen/pseuds/LaviniaChen
Summary: 非原创，代发，以下是作者原话：本篇ooc脑洞来自GGAD女孩玻璃渣捡糖群来自德姆斯特朗的GG来霍格沃茨当交换生遇上了正在当级长的AD，潜藏野心的GG立刻就被才华横溢又青涩的级长AD吸引了……ps:小甜饼ooc





	1. Chapter 1

霍格沃茨的城堡如百年来一样巍然耸立，黑夜与星如黑色的绸缎轻拢，秘密、爱愁，纠纠葛葛继续在这里上演。  
格兰芬多的级长浴室里，枝形吊灯洒下暖色的光晕，蒸汽氤氲升起，柔和了眼前人面部坚硬的线条，AD想，也只有这种时候，才会错觉他有一刻的温柔。  
然而下一刻这温柔便被顶碎成断断续续的喘息与呻吟。  
“阿尔，你究竟对我施了什么咒，让我为你如此着魔？”伴随着耳语，格林德沃再一次狠狠的占有身下敏感羞涩的少年。  
“嗯啊，盖尔，我没有，你知道……我没有啊，哈啊……”阿不思脑中一片混沌，眼睛微微眯着，吊灯的光线落入他湿润的眼瞳碎成点点星，他快要忘记这自己是谁，自己在哪，只有身体里的灼热。  
就在他即将到顶点的时候，格林德沃突然离开了他，火烫的皮肤骤然接触到微冷的湿气，阿不思打了个寒噤，”盖尔……”鼻腔里发出的声音，与其说在叫他，倒更像在撒娇。这样的感觉让阿不思有点羞赧，然而身体的本能还是让他抬起手臂想要继续负距离的交融。  
“阿尔，你真的很美。”格林德沃说着便将阿不思按在浴池的边缘，细细的观赏他失神的模样。冰冷的池壁激得阿不思颤抖起来，细小的鸡皮疙瘩在他光洁的皮肤上立了起来。冰冷让阿不思的灼热略微低了头，“盖尔……”声音里充满了不满的气音，格林德沃微微挑起嘴角，露出了邪气的笑容，金色的半长发有几缕粘在他大理石雕刻般的面孔，紧实肌肉的手臂带着水珠抓着阿不思的肩膀，“阿尔，看着我，”阿不思失焦的眼神稍稍清明，“看着我，阿尔……”格林德沃柔声的蛊惑让阿不思的浴火又一次灼烧起来，阿不思的目光追逐着格林德沃的嘴唇，他在叫他的名字，阿尔，是的阿尔，他要吻上那启合的唇瓣，然而格莱德林并不想让他得逞。“阿尔……我听同级的女生说你会人鱼的语言？”  
阿不思混沌不清的大脑不明白这么暧昧激烈的时刻怎么会突然说起了语言，他一脸迷茫，慢慢找回理智，“嗯……是，我会一些……”  
“那么你在魔法动物课上当着那些毫无天赋的愚蠢的家伙们面前，让他们欣赏了你和人鱼的歌声交流这件事，也是真的了？”  
阿不思的理智终于回到了脑中，他也明白了眼前这个少年，总是老成的模样背后也有幼稚的醋意，想到这里，阿不思却害羞了，“盖尔，那只是老师让我示范一下……”“哦？那我也想要听级长你的示范，毕竟那节课我还没有到霍格沃茨，相信级长一定不会拒绝帮助交换生学习的请求吧。”格林德沃挑起眼角，看起来是真的准备好好“学习”一下了。  
“盖尔……我好难受……你不难受吗？”阿不思湿漉漉得小鹿一般的眼睛看着他，手已经不安分的覆上同样炙热坚硬的格林德沃。  
格林德沃一把抓住他不老实的手，“级长大人，我们现在要好好教学，这些事情课后再继续吧。”话音未落，格林德沃就按着少年的肩膀一同浸入池水中，少年肯定没有准备好，手在水中胡乱的挣扎，却逃不脱那人的禁锢。几秒钟后，格林德沃终于放他回到水面，呛了水的阿不思拼命的咳嗽，又呼吸到空气的感觉真是……阿不思偷偷抬眼看看面前的格林德沃，果然是小孩子脾气，得意洋洋，终于不吃醋了。  
“阿尔，给我唱歌吧，我想听。”诚挚的声音，“阿尔……我不许你给别人的没有给我，更不许你给我的给别人。”  
两个年轻的身体覆在一起，阿不思轻轻的哼唱：  
If you leave me now, you'll be coming back  
即使你现在离开，笃信你还会回来  
You'll be here for the morning, come take me darling  
晨曦中你会出现，亲爱的请拥着我  
Steel me now, I won't hold you back  
想你将我占有，我会安然守候  
Stole my heart with no warning, still it's left no darling  
猝然偷走我的心，亲爱的我不保留  
Now, ooh oh  
就是现在  
Ooh I  
就让我  
Ooh I, I  
沉迷于你  
Now, ooh oh  
就是现在  
Ooh I  
就让我  
Ooh I, I  
让我沉沦  
But if you kill me now, I won't be coming back  
如果你杀了我，我灵魂不会徘徊  
If you do it fore the morning, just kill me darling  
若为那抹晨曦，亲爱的请杀了我  
Do it slowly now, so I won't come back  
请你动作轻柔，亲爱的我不逗留  
Don't give me no warning, just do it darling  
不要有任何预兆，亲爱的请带走我  
Now, ooh oh  
就是现在  
Ooh I  
就让我  
Ooh I, I  
沉迷于你  
Now, ooh  
就是现在  
Ooh I  
就让我  
Ooh I, I  
让我沉沦

Ooh I  
就让我  
Ooh I, I  
让我迷失  
Now  
走丢在时间里  
  
歌声慢慢慢慢漂浮在浴池的上方，格林德沃搂紧了阿不思，将吻轻柔又霸道的印在他的发丝、额头、眼角、鼻梁、脸颊、他的唇瓣还在启合，格林德沃吻了吻他的嘴角，继续向下标记自己的领土。修长的颈、肩窝以及锁骨，他听到阿不思极力克制的吸气声，他不想他克制，便一下含住他的胸口茱萸，舔舐，一下一下的舔舐，阿不思叫出声来，低下头只看到更让他颤栗的画面，格林德沃英俊的侧脸，引人犯罪的唇，还有粉色的舌尖，在自己的身上游走，他只感觉脑子轰然爆炸，血液冲向头顶，又顶向自己的下体，忍不住想用手纾解自己，却被突然抱起来放在池边，还没来得及抱怨冰凉的浴池，一股温热就将自己的下体包裹，阿不思仅存的理智被眼前的一幕也炸飞了，格林德沃，他的盖尔，他的恋人，用唇舌将他吞入，将他舔舐，沉沦，喘息，他温热的口让阿不思在天堂和地狱间来回。他想做些什么去阻止这一切，然而他只能仰起头拼命喘息，支离破碎的呻吟，他想停下，他不想停下，他想这样，他不想这样，然而他的身躯早已背叛，他的双腿夹紧又松开，他的头颅已经仰到最高。  
他感到离开池水，被放平在地面上，”帮我……”他听见那个声音说，脸旁感到了灼热的气息，阿不思几乎不假思索的用手握紧那灼热，生涩的用舌头想让他舒服。  
“好孩子……你自己来吧……”阿不思被拉起来直面着让他神魂颠倒的人，听到这话，仿佛被下了锁魂咒一样，跨上格林德沃的身体，慢慢扶着他的灼热坚硬，像含苞待放的玫瑰，慢慢打开了自己的身体。  
他感到自己一会儿被抛向云端，一会儿跌入深深的海水，一会儿仿佛被岩浆注入了血液，一会又冰冷得只能抱紧眼前的人吸取温暖。  
阿不思不知道多久，几小时几天，甚至几年，亦或是一生了……就在这时，他听到眼前的人说“叫我的名字，阿尔，叫我的名字。”  
你的名字，我知道你的名字，阿不思轻声说“盖尔，盖尔……”  
格莱德林听到呼唤他名字的声音，这声音来自最有天赋，霍格沃茨，甚至整个魔法界最耀眼的巫师，当然，也是他的恋人，他终于忍不住，将激情倾泻在他体内。而阿不思，也被这灼热烫得缴械了。  
当这激情过去，阿不思醒过来的时候，格林德沃已经换了一池热水，温柔霸道的怀抱着他，“阿尔，你还能走回宿舍吗？当然了，我非常乐意抱着你回去。”坏坏的笑又一次出现在这张阿不思怎么也看不够的俊逸面庞上。  
当两人终于收拾干净清爽一个把胳膊搭在另一个肩上几乎半拖半抱的回到宿舍的时候，天边已经泛起了鱼肚白。  
格林德沃把阿不思放在床上，帮他盖好被子，阿不思轻轻的说了声“我爱你。”他自己都不确定格林德沃有没有听见，他害羞得紧紧闭上眼。  
格林德沃笑了笑，转身便躺进自己的床铺，不再说话。如果仔细看的话，就会发现他并未睡着。  
故事还在继续，格林德沃只是不知道自己想要的那一天来临时，阿不思还会不会这样坦诚的对他说我爱你了。


	2. 《交换生》二

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 代发，以下为作者原话：  
> OOC，脑洞依然来自GGAD女孩玻璃渣捡糖群

盖勒特交换来到霍格沃茨遇到了级长阿不思，经过一番欲擒故纵后，两人产生了美妙的感情，而盖勒特也一点没有改掉自己在德姆斯特朗的恶形恶状，只是欺负的对象只有阿不思一人了。  
“盖尔！快点松手，你这样拉着我在学院里跑被教授看见了会扣学院分的！”红发的少年扬起柔和线条的侧颜，因焦急而微微涨红的脸颊，掩不住羞涩和无措。  
然而拽着他的手臂一点也不见放松反而还紧了紧，金发的男子张扬凌厉，一语不发只脚底带风穿过重重走廊，层层楼梯一路飞奔到了8楼终于停了下来。  
8楼的走廊空空荡荡，名叫盖勒特的金发少年终于停下脚步，然而握着阿不思的手一点也没有放松，盖勒特慢慢走到挂毯前，面对着一堵白墙，低声了念了些什么，惊人的一幕出现了，眼前的墙面上出现了出现了一面光滑的门，阿不思看了看门，又看向挑起一边嘴角露出标志性笑容的盖勒特。不由分说，盖勒特拉住门把，拉着阿不思走了进去。  
“看来霍格沃茨真是一个好地方，毕竟在我们德姆斯特朗可不会在学院里放这么违禁的物品。”盖勒特终于说了从他把阿不思从图书馆拉出来后的第一句话。  
“有求必应屋……”阿不思微微一笑，“我在霍格沃茨几年，都只听说过，却从没发现过这间屋子，你刚来几个月就找到了，我是应该夸你实在是天才还是应该猜测你来霍格沃茨的目的绝对不是一个单纯的交换生这么简单？”  
“阿尔，我只是想和你单独待一会儿，，就一小会儿。”盖勒特靠近他耳边轻声低语，“你知道的，阿尔，我就是想你了。”  
金发少年的轮廓坚硬，大理石雕刻般的面孔，在昏暗的房间里半明半暗，一只眼睛幽暗深邃仿若深渊，另一只眼睛却是天生的金色瞳孔，据说能看见未来。  
盖勒特骨节分明的手指轻轻勾起阿不思的，十指交握，盖勒特坏笑着问阿不思，“你怎么不看看我需要一间什么样的房间呢？”  
阿不思挑了挑眉，“盖尔，你这是什么意思，我认为我并不知道什么有关霍格沃茨的秘密，难道你要对我刑讯逼供吗？”  
“阿尔，我绝没有那个意思，我只是单纯觉得黑森林的草地实在太不舒服了，所以只好想办法找一个可以好好和’你’玩一下的地方”话音未落，盖勒特便一把将红发少年扛到了肩上大跨步走到了一个十字架型的刑架边，在少年一脸错愕的神色里，将他的手腕扣进了禁锢的铁拷，冰凉的触感让少年缩了缩肩膀。  
“盖尔……还说不是刑讯？”阿不思轻笑着想单手从袖子里抽出魔杖解开这麻瓜的‘玩具’,然而盖勒特又怎么会轻易的放过他呢，果然盖勒特先一步抽出魔杖“四分五裂。”一声咒语，格兰芬多的现任级长，阿不思·邓布利多的衣服便碎成一块一块顺着他的身体滑落在地上，当然，伴随着掉落的，还有他的魔杖。  
阿不思微微张开了唇，却不知应该从哪开始说起，只是脸更红了一些，“盖尔，我不是耶稣……”最终，他说出了这句，十分不应景。  
盖勒特·格林德沃，金色的头发在昏暗的空间里熠熠发光，他正常的那只眼睛陡然幽深，连带他金色的瞳孔都微微收缩，“阿尔，我以为你会喜欢的，毕竟，你一直都这么热烈，让我沉迷。”  
盖勒特覆上少年苍白色的身体，轻轻的吻着他脸部的轮廓，吻过他的额角，眼角，小小的耳垂，最后将吻轻轻落在他的嘴角，阿不思想要转过头索吻，然而盖勒特马上躲过了，并攻占了他的颈窝，用舌尖一遍一遍从下向上的沿着他的颈部曲线舔舐，浴火也仿佛沿着他的舔吻冲向阿不思的喉咙，阿不思只能用力的吸气，喉结悄悄的上下，然而他还是想要盖勒特的亲吻，他的唇，他的舌，他的攻城略地。  
“盖尔，吻我，我要……”十字架上的少年忍不住乞求，“要？要什么？”盖勒特吸咬着少年纤细的锁骨问。“要你吻我……”“我不是在吻你吗？”“吻我的嘴，我想你的舌头……”少年已经顾不得什么羞耻，按耐不住的伸出舌头舔了舔，咬紧了下唇。  
盖勒特仍然要折磨他“那我吻你的话，你要答应我乖乖的，我让你做什么就做什么。”命令的口吻，哪怕阿不思拒绝了还不是一样想做什么就做什么。阿不思嘴角微微的嗤笑被盖勒特发现了，盖勒特狂暴的吻上那个人的唇，舌尖撬开他的齿关与他的舌头纠缠在一起，盖勒特整齐的外衣在少年赤裸的身体上摩擦，紧紧的贴在一起，磨到少年瘦削却依然略有肌肉的身躯，舌尖舔舐，搅弄，盖勒特勾引着他的舌头伸进自己的口中，经过了漫长的深吻，两人才慢慢分开，然而阿不思舌尖上牵出的银丝淫靡的证明这个吻有多么炽热。  
盖勒特单膝跪在阿不思面前，阿不思瞪大了眼睛，理智炸飞了，”你这是做什么……”盖勒特并未做出什么震惊的事情，当然，也很震惊，但不是阿不思误会的那种，他只是抓住阿不思的一只脚踝抬起锁进了旁边的铁拷中，正好保持踮着脚支撑身体。  
“阿尔。”盖勒特笑笑仿佛看穿了他的心思  
“怎么了……”少年羞赧地问。  
“抬腿。”说着这话，少年的另一只脚踝也锁进了另一边的禁锢中，这下彻底变成了踮着脚才能站稳。  
因为用力而微微显现的腹肌，胸口的乳头也坚硬的立起证明刚刚的激烈。  
盖勒特转身去旁边的长条桌上挑选着什么，继而转过来“遮睛闭目。”阿不思一下闭上了双眼，“盖尔，有什么不能让我看的……”

“不，我的所有都给你看，我只是想让你更舒服些。”  
盖勒特手上拿着稀奇古怪的小东西，他先挑出了羽毛，沿着少年的颈项轻轻向下扫过，少年不出意外的哼出声，“嗯……痒……”  
羽毛并没有停下来，在胸前的乳头上留恋不已然后袭向他的小腹，只一下，阿不思就感觉一股热流冲向小腹，已经有了感觉的性器立刻昂起头，阿不思能听到盖勒特的轻笑，然而羽毛还没有离开小腹，仿佛折磨，紧闭双眼什么也看不见，触觉成倍的敏感，他几乎能感到每一根轻柔的羽毛扫过他的下腹。  
盖勒特终于放过了阿不思的小腹，转而撩拨起他的袋囊，沿着中间轻轻的，从下往上划过性器，“阿尔……”盖勒特轻轻惊讶地叫了声他的名字，阿不思知道为什么，他自己都感到顶端溢出了液体。“你的身体真是敏感啊……”  
“说，你用这副身躯勾引了多少人。”盖勒特的声音听不出是不是生气，阿不思急忙说“怎么可能！我……我只和你……你是我的第一个……”  
窸窸窣窣的声音，阿不思不知道盖勒特在干嘛，他只能解释着想要脱离刑架的束缚，然而只能无助的晃动身体。  
而此刻的盖勒特拿出了调教用的皮鞭，看着这令人目眩的情欲肉体在刑架上扭动，终于，他抬起鞭子，稳稳的抽在了阿不思的小腹上，“啊！盖尔，痛，盖尔我没有和任何人，我可以发誓，我以我的母亲起誓！“然而盖勒特并未因少年的疼痛而停手，反而像受到刺激的野兽，眼神更加危险，又一鞭，又一鞭，“啊……不要啊……啊……嗯！……啊……”  
少年的身体留下了一道一道红痕，看起来更加可怜又惹人疼惜，盖勒特抬起手，细细摩挲着一道道痕迹，引来少年的颤栗。“盖尔……我没有……你相信我……”  
“阿尔，我知道你没有，你这样真的很美，你知道吗阿尔……”盖勒特终于出声，“阿尔，我会让你舒服的，我会让你爱上这样的感觉的。”  
说完这句话，盖勒特一把抓住了阿不思因为刚刚的疼痛而略微安静的性器，阿不思的身体猛地绷紧，盖勒特轻柔地抚慰手中的玩物，热流又一次向下身聚拢，刚刚被抽的红痕，除了疼痛，又产生了一丝异样的痒，仿佛更加的敏感。  
“阿尔，你看你是多么的淫荡，是迫不及待我操你了吗？”盖勒特凑近他的耳边说出这样下流的话语。阿不思的额上因为疼痛沁出的薄汗出得更多了，苍白的胸膛泛起的异样粉红，两颗鲜红的乳头在的盖勒特的刺激下硬硬挺立，拧捏揉搓，乳头更是硬得像两颗嵌在胸口上的石子，说不出的淫靡惑人。  
就在这一时半刻之间，阿不思身下的东西已经肿胀难耐，顶端不断沁出黏腻的液体顺着柱身留下来，沾湿了盖勒特的手心。  
“阿尔，喜欢吗？”盖勒特慢慢说，借着体液的润滑，他套弄的动作更加容易，一下一下似乎全然不讲究技巧，却巧妙地撩拨着阿不思承受力的极限，那硬物在他手中搏动着，不过一小会儿，竟然有了要发泄的迹象。  
轻轻的啪嗒一生，盖勒特竟然将一个射精环锁在了阿不思的性器上，“唔嗯！……盖尔……不要……这是什么，我好难受……”阿不思挺起了紧实的腰，性器也在空气中颤抖晃动。  
“乖一点，还没到时候，你忍一忍，阿尔。”盖勒特低沉地说。  
虽然说的话十分温柔，嘴角的坏笑却出卖了他。  
盖勒特拿出乳夹，上面还缀着铃铛，清脆的铃声响起，伴着阿不思的痛呼，“嗯啊。”银亮的乳夹夹住了阿不思的乳珠，可怜的朱红被揪起，盖勒特看着眼前这可怜兮兮的美人，凌虐心更盛，盖勒特转到了阿不思的背后，欣赏这具神赐般的身体，因疼痛与性欲而浮起的薄汗，背部完美的线条汇聚在腰眼，对称的腰窝透着色气与淫靡，继而是他挺翘的臀，盖勒特伸手拂过他的身体，停留在他的臀上，双手抓着他的臀瓣，从轻柔的抚摸，到揉捏挤压，盖勒特猛地抬手“啪”的打在阿不思的臀瓣上，又掐又拧，盖勒特伸手召唤来了教鞭，狠狠打在阿不思的臀上，换来阵阵痛呼，继而是后背，直到阿不思的背后也被鞭痕覆盖，充满了凌虐的性感。  
“盖尔，好痛，我开始怀疑德姆斯特朗的教学课程了……”阿不思喘息着忍受疼痛也不忘了调侃，“阿尔，不要着急，毕竟任何事情都会付出代价，想要更高的快乐当然要付出更多的疼痛。“盖勒特拿出情趣润滑剂，从背后慢慢的涂满阿不思的身体，“嗯啊……唔嗯……盖尔……我好热……嗯啊……好痒”阿不思感到这涂满全身的液体激起了他身体深处的惊涛骇浪，而被鞭打过的皮肤，灼热得要着火，他有些分不清是痒还是欲火，他感到头昏目眩欲望昂起头，就在他感到快要被烧干的时候，盖勒特用嘴堵上了阿不思的唇，一阵狂烈的激吻，让阿不思终于找到了发泄的地方，盖勒特也褪去了自己的衣物，两具年轻紧实的身体紧紧纠缠在一起，阿不思一边维持身体的平衡，一边拼命将身体靠向盖勒特，他唯一的发泄口，磨擦，扭动身体，每一处滚烫疼痛的鞭痕都想要被抚慰，盖勒特手到之处，既抚平那痛苦，又带出无尽的欲望，“摸我……嗯啊……盖尔…………摸我的身体……好爽……我要……唔啊……盖尔……无论什么……求你给我……”阿不思的声音蒙上了乞求与泣音。

“阿尔，真乖，我真想让你当我的宠物。”“什么？”阿不思意乱情迷中并没有理解他话里的意思，直到异物顶在他身体的入口，盖勒特的手指沾满润滑，找准机会入侵到阿不思的身体里，一个指头慢慢的顶动扩张，在阿不思稍稍适应的时候又插进一根，倒抽冷气又被体内含有春药的润滑剂刺激得腰背挺直顶向前，就连被狠狠欺负的臀瓣都想与身后的刑架摩擦，以获得一点快感。  
盖勒特猛然抽出手指，在阿不思不满的摇动腰肢时，将一个橡胶硬棒用力的插进他敏感的后庭，“唔嗯……哈啊……盖尔……唔啊……”阿不思感到异物越来越深，最终顶到了他身体内最敏感的点。“啊！……盖尔……放过我吧盖尔……唔……我好爽……嗯啊……我快死了……嗯啊……”  
然而盖勒特显然并不准备就这样放过他，他抬手用魔杖将一面镜子立在阿不思的面前，刑架上的少年，在镜中看起来，既可怜又淫靡。  
“速速复明。”盖勒特突然恢复了阿不思的视觉。  
甫一睁眼，眼前的画面就让阿不思差点泄了身。情欲涨红的身体，一道一道红印交错，像被红绳捆绑一般，镜子里的少年拼命抽动着身体，可怜的乳珠被拉起夹住，两腿间多了一条毛茸茸的白色尾巴正随着身体的晃动而摇来摇去。而下体正在盖勒特的手中搏动，湿滑的模样实在太过情色，镜子里的人真的是他自己，这样的认知让阿不思忍不住又激烈喘息起来，刺激的观感让泪水充盈他的眼眶。  
盖勒特握住阿不思的性器，指甲轻轻刮过顶端一圈，阿不思剧烈的抽气发出哭泣一般的呻吟，然而盖勒特并不停手，反而将指甲掐进他顶端的裂缝中，“哈啊！啊！盖尔！啊！我错了，饶了我吧，求求你了……放过我吧……我、唔嗯、啊……”阿不思拼命地扭动刑架都被晃的铁链作响。  
“你看你多么的淫乱……”盖勒特捏住阿不思的下颌，逼着他看向镜子，胸口的铃铛因为他的剧烈晃动而叮铃作响。阿不思忍不住后庭的抽动，每用力一下就感受到那异物的顶动，让他眼前白光阵阵。盖勒特发现了他的小动作，他在偷偷贪欢。盖勒特抓住他的“尾巴”，轻柔的在他身体里抽插，果然听到了阿不思快活的叫声，“嗯啊……啊……插我……就是那里……我要，嗯啊我要……”  
盖勒特恶趣味的加快了速度，重重的插进去，阿不思的身体像盛放的花朵一样绽开，又仿佛正被风雨摧残而颤抖扭摆。“求求你，盖尔，唔啊……求你我要……我不行了……太爽了……求求你饶了我，放开我，饶了我……嗯啊！！”  
“求我什么？阿尔……嗯？你要什么？”“我要射……求你……让我射……嗯啊啊啊……”  
“叫我主人。”盖勒特情欲深重得嗓音都喑哑了，他说出了这句话。“叫我主人，宝贝，阿尔，叫我主人。”  
“……嗯啊……主……人……主人……盖尔，主人，我是你的……操我，主人……求你……操我……”阿不思流出了晶莹的眼泪，在昏暗中，他的眼泪闪闪发光，在他的脸上留下两道泪痕。  
盖勒特抽出他的尾巴，将自己的巨大直直插入，狠狠顶向早已熟知的敏感，少年用力张开双腿承接这剧烈的冲撞只感觉欲仙欲死。手脚上的镣铐突然打开，阿不思只感到一阵天旋地转，便已坐到了盖勒特的巨大狰狞的性器上，正对着镜子。  
镜中的少年四肢大敞，性器上闪亮的锁着一个亮环，后庭里正吞吐着一个巨大狰狞的野兽。  
“阿尔，你真美，嗯……”盖勒特忍不住低吼出声来，剧烈得冲刺，阿尔的呻吟破碎凌乱，涨红的脸颊，泪痕还未消。  
盖勒特的精力旺盛，他不满于只是坐着，便将阿不思吊了起来，只有脚尖勉强挨着地面，然后从背后狠狠顶进去，阿不思已经快要昏迷，只能发出尖尖的气音，阿不思全身的重量因为这样的姿势都支撑在那一根上，他被抛起落下，他被火烫贯穿着身体，这样的快感，这样的极刑，镜子里他彷如在欲望地狱受到极度煎熬与痛苦，而脑中他早已体味高潮，更高的高潮，更高更高的高潮。  
“嗯啊！ ！ ！ ！ ！ ！ ！……”阿不思狂烈的叫声，盖勒特狠狠掐住阿不思的臀，一把将乳夹扯去，不知是痛还是爽，他在最后一刻解除了阿不思的射精环。在盖勒特将滚烫全数射进阿不思的身体时，阿不思也颤抖得喷出白色的液体，弄脏了自己的胸口。  
盖勒特套弄着阿不思的性器，让它彻底发泄。  
少年被放开双手，摊在盖勒特的怀里，全身还未从颤抖中恢复，白色的浓稠从他的身体里溢出，脸上不知是汗水还是泪水。  
阿不思努力侧过头，吻住了盖勒特的唇，“我是你的。”盖勒特听见他说，“主人，你快让我死掉了。”  
“别胡说，阿尔，我不会让任何人把你从我身边抢走，即使是死神也不行。”  
说这话的时候，盖勒特的金色瞳孔突然亮起异色的光芒，仿佛看到了什么，他拥紧阿不思，仿佛怕怀里的人被什么抢走一般。


End file.
